Where no penguin has gone before
by penguin adventures
Summary: After narrowly escaping Isla sorna and the Jurassic park universe the penguin find themselves in the bridge of the starship Antarctica. The Penguins are anxious to get back to their universe before the next DreamWorks war begins. But a crippling attack by the Daleks and the arrival of Dr. Bottlenose will make that nearly impossible. will the penguins escape the final frontier?
1. Chapter one: Starship Antartica

Space... The final frontier. These are the voyages of the starship Antartica. It's continuing mission, to explore strange new worlds. To seek out new life and new civilizations. To save the universe from the likes of Dr. Blowhole and other threats. To boldly go where no Penguin has gone before…

Message type: ship to Command

Stardate: August 6th 5026

Ship: Starship Antartica

Location: Edge of the solar system

From: Captain Skipper

To: Federation Command Earth

Captain's Log…The Starship Antartica is approaching the edge of the solar system. We have on board prisoners that will be of immence value to the federation. We have been giving orders to take this prisoners back to earth where they will be put on trail. One of these prisioners says he has valuable information about the armies of the one know as Dr. Blowhole. After a close call with the borg we hope that the rest of this mission will go smoothly. But we were completely wrong!

Message Type: distress message

Stardate: August 7th 5026

Ship: starship Antartica

Location: Jupiter's orbit

From: Captain Skipper

To: Starship Enterprise

Distress beacon was boardcasted

The Starship Antartica has been attacked. Our ship is heavily damaged and we need assistance immediately! Several Crew-members are in need of serious medical attention. Please make all haste to our location. Our ship is currently drifting towards the asteroid belt. To preserve what little power we will cease all communication.

-Last recorded message of the Starship Antartica

Message Type: Mayday

Stardate: August 8th 5026

Ship: Starship Antartica escape pod 1

Location: Asteriod Belt

From: Captain Skipper

To: Any and all nearby ships

Mayday! Mayday! Mayday! The Starship Antartica is currently destroyed shattered across the asteroid belt. We currently have about a week of air in our escape pod. Escape Pod Two And Three are drifting towards mars and Escape Pod Four has been lost. The flight recorder and black box are currently lost in the depths of space.

Message Type: Recovery update

Stardate: August 10th 5026

Ship: Starship Rescue

Location: last known location of starship antartica

From: Captain Nigel

To: Search and rescue Division

We have found the wreakage of the Starship Antartica and Escape Pod four. The Black box is still missing and the Flight Recorder is damaged beyond recovery. Escape Two and Three have been recovered no sign of Escape pod one. All crew members are deceased including my nephew Private first class Private, quarter-master rico, and chief medical officer Doris.

Message type: Recovery report

Stardate: August 12th 5026

Ship: Starship Madagascar

Location: mars orbit

From: Captain Alex Lion

To: Starfleet command

We have recovered Escape Pod 1 of the Starship Antartica from the surface of Mars. All survivors have been reported alive. Of the 150 crew only 34 remains. Lieutenant Kowalski has confirmed that Captain Skipper is in stable condition. He has been transferred to our medical bay we will begin the return to earth in 2 days. Captain Skipper has given us the full report of the incident. The report including several ship logs, plus video and audio recordings. It details a terrible and at points confusing and unbelievable sequence of events. But I certify at the risk of my career and sanity that this archive is 100% authentic.

All following report about the fall of the Starship antartica is to be classified top secret. This events will flip our very understanding of reality and must not be revealing for 50 years- Commander Rockgut.

(end of chapter one)


	2. Chapter two: Phasers on stun

August 6th 5026

7:00 A.M. Eastern standard time

Deck of the StarShip Antartica

(Skipper's POV)

we landed amid alarms on the cold floor of what appeared to be the deck of a ship. I noticed that strange looking guns were being aimed at us. "Phasers on Stun," a oddly familiar voice shouted. "But sir," another familiar voice said, "they look like you guys?" "turn around with your flippers, arms, and/or other appendages where I can see them!" We turned around to find a ship full of familiar faces. "explain this unauthorized portal travel!" my alternate self shouted from his command chair…which look similar to the my captain chair in the sub only more advanced looking.

Well clearly they have a bigger defense budget then us. "Um…where are we?" Kowalski said. "Kowalski that is the last time your setting that thing to random," I replied. "You seriously don't now?" alternate me said, "Your on board the Starship Antartica." "So we're in space?" I said unconvinced. "Look behind you," Kowalski whispered into my ear. I turned around to see a massive window overlooking the vastness of space… "oh," I said.

"Hmm…they seem harmless enough," alternate marlene said. "I trust your option as first officer." "Um…alternate Private said." "Yes Private," alternate me said. "the charge on our phasers are getting low." "Lower your weapons," Skipper said, "Lieutenant Kowalski status on our important prisoners." "couldn't get a peep out of them," he said. "Also we have that spare cabin put our unexpected guest in there." "First officer Marlene keep an eye on them…I don't trust them entirely…" "Yes captain." "Rico! I want you to check our weapon systems…the proton cannons have been acting up lately. "This way," Lieutenant Kowalski replied leading us out of the base.

"the rest of you back to work!" alternate me commanded. "Yes captain." "sergent Joey go wake up the relief captain I need to head off to the medical deck…I have some important business to discus with the chief medical officer." "No worries mate," he replied. "Would relief Captain Roger please report to the bridge," he said over the intercom. The doors to the bridge closed behind us after alternate roger entered the room. Before the door closed we heard the voice of one of the badgers, "Sir, Captain Classified of the Starship North Wind has a message." "Ergh…what is it now!" "apparently they been hailing us for an hour…" "Fine…let I thru," he said as the door closed.

Lieutenant Kowalski lead us past the ship's science lab and towards the spare cabin. "This will be your housing until captain figures out what to do with you," he said while he typed a code into the door's keypad. "You have a personal coffee machine and breakfast is already waiting for you inside…Lunch will arrive at noon and Dinner will arrive at five." As we entered the room Lieutenant Kowalski contiuned to talk, "this cabin has it's own personal bathroom along with four pull down beds…If you need any help push the assistance button on the control panel…DO NOT MESS WITH THE GRAVITY CONTROLS. also do not wander the ship without an escort."

Before he left he said, "Oh and I am not your personal butler so don't treat me like one… I had enough of that in the last mission." "Um…if you don't mind me asking…what was the last mission?" Private asked. "we had to transport King Julian the 13th from the planet of lemuria to the planet of Fossia so he could negotiate a peace agreement between the Lemurs and the Fossa after a war that left both sides suffering. Not even the captain enjoyed that lemurs company." "Oh I can imagine." "Oh so the julian on your earth is just a bad." "How do you know we're from another universe?" Kowalski said. "I guessed," he said, "I'm not privy to the chief science officer's findings, OH…I should have been the one to be promoted to chief science officer…That Chief Science officer Parker…he doesn't even know that Ununoctium is a noble gas! Plus he won the heart of the girl I fancied."

"Doris?" I said. "Doris!" he shouted as he ran off closing the door behind us. "typical Kowalski," Private muttered. "Excuse me?" Kowalski said, "at least Doris and I are in fact an item…" "No shipnames!' I said. "Skilene…" Kowalski muttered. "what was that?" "The Portal opener needs charging." "That's what I thought you said," I replied. "So we're stuck on your alternate self's paranoid gaze until it finish charging." "Hopefully Dr. bottlenose doesn't caught up with us in the meantime," I said. "anyway…let's dig into that breakfast." We turned to the table and instead of the foodpill or astronaut pouches was a continental breakfast. While Kowalski, Private, and Rico started to dig in I test out the coffee machine. Into my mug it poured coffee black and even threw in a fish. "Nope, don't trust it," I muttered as I took a sip. "this is going to be a long day," Kowalski muttered.

Meanwhile

Starship Antartica containment deck

(Lieutenant Kowalski's POV)

I walked up to sergent Bada and Second Officer mason. "Anything," I said. "He not talking," sergent Bing replied, "say he'll only talk to the captain of this ship." "keep trying," I replied, "I'll go to the medical deck and go get him." "Your not going to cry when you see Doris again are you?" bada said. "I will not let my personal life get in the way of my professial work relationships!" I replied. "Ah the dolphin that got away," Hans the puffin said from his cell, "how patetic." "Don't fall for his mindgames," I said, "and stay vigilant with that borg over there…don't let him send out any probes. The Captain will kill me if any of you get turned into borg." "Oh those guys creep me out," Bing said. "Do not get assimilated," I said, "and if you hear their standard greeting alert the captain…" "Yeah, Yeah…we are the borg. Lower your shields and surrender your ship…ect,ect,ect…" Bada said. "good," I said, "keep an eye on the prisoners…"

(end of chapter two)


	3. Chapter Three: under attack

August 7th 5026

11:00 A.M. Eastern standard time

Jupiter's orbit

(Kowalski's POV)

Skipper's Alternate self ordered us to report to the bridge for some reason. We entered the bridge which was currently quiet busy. "ah about time you showed up," He said. "What is it now," Skipper said, "your not going to threw us out the airlock." "Of course not," he said, "what do you take me for." "why am I not reassured," Private said. "Private!" Skipper said. Rico elbowed private in the gut, "sorry Skipper," he replied. "Now…I have some questions…this is not a interrogation…" suddenly the alarms started to go off, "Why are the alarms going off…we're in the middle of federation space!" Captain Skipper shouted.

"Captain, we're picking up another ship…," Lieutenant Kowalski said. "It being flanked by two more ships," First officer Marlene said. "Borg cubes," he asked. "No," Lieutenant Kowalski replied, "and they don't seem to match any ship on record. And if they were borg then we would have received their standard greeting by now." "Where are they," captain skipper asked. "don't know they seem to have some sort of clocking device," first officer marlene replied. I'm including their ranks with their names so I don't get completely confused. "They sent thru a message," Lieutenant Kowalski replied. "Patch the message thru!" Captain skipper shouted. "Yes, Captain," was the replied. At first the message was a bunch of static but then more familiar words blared out, " ** _Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!"_**

"Defintely not borg," Alternate Private said. "Nope," Captain skipper said, "now does anybody know what these things are?" A dalek ship deactivated it's clocking device and appeared directly in front of the ship. The two other ships followed suit and quickly deployed Daleks who started to approach the ship. "Captain these creatures are procedding with hostile intent." "Shields up! Ready Torpedos!" "You can't stop them!" I shouted, "those Daleks will tear this ship apart!" "Daleks? Thank you," captain Skipper said, "Ready all…" "FIRE EVERYTHING!" I shouted flipping all the defense switches. Skipper facepalmed, "Did he say fire all weapons," He said. "No…but I could see where he was going with it." "Captain…thanks to that fool we have no more torpedos…or missiles." "Activate proton cannons," he replied, "the daleks seem immune to our lasers." "Captain, scans indict that these daleks have their own personal force field that seems resistant to most weapons."

"Captain," Lieutenant Kowalski shouted, "they Just sent us another message!" " ** _You can not resist the might of the daleks! You will be witness to the superiority of the dalek race!"_** "Yeah they get like that," Skipper said. " ** _Prepare to be boarded!"_** "Ha," Captain Skipper said, "our shields are…" A massive explosion rocked the ship. "This is engineering to the bridge," a voice said, "there is a breach on the engine deck…The Daleks are on the ship! There's too many of them…AHHHH!" " ** _The daleks reign supreme! Daleks reign Supreme! All hail the Daleks!" "Exterminate all lifeforms! Exterminate!"_** " ** _We obey!"_** The audio feed from the engineering deck cut out. And then the computers started to go crazy.

"Captain, The daleks have hacked into our systems…they activated the auto pilot!" "shut down the computers…Switch autonavigation and assisted piloting off. Turn on the manual systems! Disconnect the advanced warning system!" "But we just reconnected that!" Lieutenant Kowalski said. "the warp drive has been compromised by dalek fire…they rigged it to explode!" "Jettison the warp drive!" "Warp Drive jettisoned!" Lieutenant Kowalski replied. "this is C Deck!" a voice shouted out of the communication array, "The dalek have deployed a weird looking dalek with no visual receptors and a massive gun…Oh my gosh…it's firing up!" The screams of multiple crew members could be heard before the feed cut out.

"Captain they breached Deck B," Lieutenant Kowalski replied, "and the death toll is rising!" Captain Skipper turned to us, "you four you seem to know about these…daleks…do something!" "tell your crew to retreat," I said, "do you have any special weapons?" "The Proton blasters why?" "Eureka!" Lieutenant Kowalski said, "based on my calcalutions the proton blasters might be able to penetrate the Daleks shields!" he then pulled out a hologram of a dalek, "I made this 3D model of a dalek based on my scans…any weak points." "focus your fire on the eyestalk…that's their weak point." "What are these daleks some sort of robot." I rushed up to the control panel and made some adjustment to the model. The Dalek's outer casting was replaced by the creature it self.

"What you can see of the dalek is just their outer casting," I said, "This ladies and gentlemen is the real dalek!" Captain Skipper studied, "No wonder they hide inside Armoured mini-tanks." "be careful around their guns," I said, "if they really hate you they will set it to it's highest setting…Disentergrate. Also don't laugh at the suction cups they can use those to unlock any combination as they can calucate millions of combinations in a minute. They can also use them to crush your face in. and if they want recent earth history out of you…they'll scan your brain…aka your doomed." "Also that dalek the unfortant souls down in deck C encounter is a Special weapons dalek. It has a massive gun can't miss it. Take that out first. I suggest anti-tank missiles." "Anti-tank missiles nobody used those since the 31st century." "Don't worry," I said. Rico hacked up a anti-tank missile, "now that should be the first dalek they send in if not one of the first."

Lieutenant Kowalski put up a holomap of the ship a design that looked vaguely familiar. It currently showed the positions of the daleks and the retreating daleks. "Message to any and all surviving crew….swap your phasers for proton blasters…if you didn't already. Concentrate your fire on the eyestalks that's their weak point." Captain Skipper the addressed everyone in the control room, "The rest of your arm yourselves and prepare yourselves for a last stand in these room…if it comes down to that. If we can not preserve get to the escape pods…I'll activate the self-destruct." "Yes captain," everyone said. "And you," he said addressing the four of us, "You know how to fight these things I want you out there!" Rico hacked up the Dalek Slayer and the three dalek busters and passed them out. Skipper saluted his doppelganger and we left the room.

Before the doors closed Captain Skipper made sure to shut down the systems the daleks hacked personally. As the doors shut behind us he saluted us. Rico had swapped his dalekbuster for a Anti-tank missile launcher. We made our way to the entrance to C deck which was currently blockaded. We were surround by crew who had armed themselves and were hiding behind makeshift barricades. "heads up!" one of the crewmembers shouted, "their breaking in!" " ** _Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!"_** The Special Weapons Dalek was the first to enter the breach in blockade. The crew lifted up their weapons but before they could fire the ship started to rock as the dalek ships started to fire on the ship's shields. The ship shock again as it returned fire.

"The shields won't last much longer at this rate," somebody said. The Special weapon dalek slowly approached our positon. Skipper turned to Rico, "Fire!" Rico nodded and fired obliterating the armour of the special weapons dalek. On the other side of the breach the familiar voice of the supreme dalek rang out, " ** _What is happening explain!" "The Special weapons dalek is down!" "Send in the flamethrower Daleks!"_** "oh I hate those guys," Skipper muttered. "Oh no, not them," I said. The flamethrower daleks entered fire blasting out of their weapons. The crewmembers around us fired, "It's not working!" "Concentrate your fire!" I shouted.

"No thanks I know how to fight a bunch of Cyborgs!" Skipper fired up his dalekbuster and blasted out the two daleks eyestalks. The daleks shut down their flamethrower and went into full on panic mode, " ** _My vision is impared! I can not see!"_** " ** _Help me! Help me!"_** The Supreme dalek entered the corrider and exterminated the two frailing daleks, " ** _Failure is not tolerated!"_** Two drones and a strategist entered behind him. "Ah supreme dalek," Skipper said staring down the white supreme, "we meet again, what's the matter has Mr. Red gottan lazy?" I lifted up the dalek-slayer to find that it was still powering up. And much to our dismay the Red Supreme Dalek made his entrance. "Skipper maybe you should stop insulting the dalek officer class!" I shouted.

Two platinum colored daleks which I instantly recognized as frost daleks entered behind it. The blockade was completely destroyed and the eyestalks of the rest of the daleks could be seen in the darkness beyond. "Deck B has been Breached" "Fall back! Fallback!" Captain skipper shouted, "but don't stop firing no matter what!" We started to retreat, "Keep firing! Keep firing!" Skipper shouted, "Kowalski why haven't you fired the dalek-slayer yet!" "It still powering up!" I shouted, "blast I knew I should have keep the original government powercells!" Skipper rolled his eyes and the he contiuned to fire the dalek buster.

The daleks returned fire almost instantly pushing their defeated comrades aside. " ** _You can not stop the might of the Dalek race!"_** The red supreme shouted. " ** _Exterminate! annihilate! Destroy!"_** a black-domed gray dalek shouted. " ** _Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!"_** several drone daleks shouted. " ** _Surrender is not accepted!" "Seek! Locate! Exterminate! Seek! Locate! EXTERMINATE!"_** The crew members started to fell one by one. We made it up to A Deck and the blast door closed behind us. "Status report!" one of the crew members on the other side said. "They slautered them!" I shouted. "Don't worry we could be safe…" The metal doors started to emit light as the daleks on the other side started to cut thru the door. As a dalek sized hole was slowly craved into the blast doors we started to back up. "You four get out of here! Warn the other positons! We'll hold them back for as long a possible!"

We rushed away from the blast doors and rushed towards the next entered the next section of corrider and got shouted at, "Close those doors!" I quickly closed the doors behind us. And then the message we were dreading was sent, "The daleks are on A Deck repeat the Daleks are on deck….Ahhhhhh!" "ready your weapons!" The blast doors exploded catching everyone by surprise and taking out several people. "Fall back! Fall back!" someone shouted before he was gunned down. The daleks and started to fire rapidly. We rushed to the next set of barrades and the survivors joined the crewmember already waiting in the fight.

"Don't let them get past us!" first officer marlene said, "we are the only thing between the daleks and the bridge. I heard a ding sound. "What's with the dinging?" Skipper said. "the Dalek-slayer is powered up!" I shouted. " ** _Alert! Alert! A…"_** I fired taking out all the daleks all the way down to B Deck. The Red Supreme predictably entered the corridor pushing the smouldering remains of the the white Supreme dalek aside. Before I could fire the dalek-slayer again he fired reducing it to useless slag. "Well all weapons fail in the end I guess," I muttered. Rico hacked up the Lavathrower only for that to get blasted to bits.

Rico readied another anti-tank missile and fired it only for it to bounce harmlessly of the supreme daleks shield and destroyed the doors to the bridge. Captain Skipper appeared with a gatlin type gun and fired a barrage of highpowered lasers. The suddenly surprise attack overwhelmed the supreme's shields and he exploded sending soupified dalek and piece of dalekium flying. "captain!" Lieutenant Kowalski shouted, "the daleks are retreating back into their ships…and those ships just warpped out of here…back to their universe!" "causality report!" Captain Skipper shouted. "104 dead, only 46 survivors." "Sir our engines our badly damaged," Lieutenant Kowalski added, "and we are limping towards the asteroid belt. We barely had enough velocity to escape Jupiters orbit!" "Odds of this ship make it thru in it's current state," captain skipper said. "45% percent," lieutenant Kowalski replied, "barring any more incidents…" he glared at us when he said the word incidents, "…we should be able be safety retrieved by another starship." "Okay...if you have terrible nerves you may want to look away from the window." Both private and his alternate self both looked away. "We are entering the asteroid belt now," first officer marlene said. Captain Skipper took the time to make one last recorded message…and I didn't catch any of it.

(end of chapter three)


	4. drifting in the asteroid belt

1:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

Asteroid Belt

(Skipper's POV)

It was two hours since the Daleks' attack and the whole ship had a somber atmosphere. Makes sense they did just witnessed a mass space burial of there friends and comrades. Kowalski would probably explain in detail about what a space burial intails but I find that insulting. My alternate self ordered us all to stay on A deck so we would all be closer to the escape pods. The daleks destroyed the escape pods on B, C, D, and the engineering deck leaving the four escape pods on A deck.

The captain set up beds in the bridge and assigned shifts for Asteriod duty. Oh and confused and disorientated daleks were wandering around the lower decks. The ship was operating on one engine and the hyperdrive was probably crashed into jupiters atmosphere and was torn apart by the intense wind. Or crushed to the size of a tin can by the planet's intense gravity. Yeah not a place I want to visit anytime soon. "Lieutenant Kowalski," Captain Skipper said, "status report." "with one operational engine we should be back in earth's orbit in…six to nine years." "Sixty-nine years!" Captain Skipper said. "No Six TO nine years," he replied, "I would have said a couple days but we currently don't have a hyperdrive."

"why Six to Nine Years?" Kowalski said. "Well the size of the asteroid belt, that fact that the Earth-Mars window is closed, and we are operating with one engine, plus we have to sit in orbit for days for the inquiry." "This Ship won't last Six to Nine Years?" "Or we could jump into the escape pods, they all still have both engines and hyperdrive. "When we get closer to mars," Captain Skipper said, "Now full speed ahead….whatever that is with one engine!" The Ship rocketed forward at 16 knots. We barely got past the largest asteroid ceres when a small asteroid slammed into the remaining engine.

Their was a massive explosion that rocked the whole ship which quickly slowed to a stop. "What was that!" Captain Skipper said. "Captain it was going to fast the scope just picked it up right now," somebody said. "Great detect the asteroid after it hits," he muttered. "we lost the remaining engine," First officer Marlene replied. "Activate the emergency booster!" Captain Skipper said. "But Sir," Lieutenant Kowalski said, "it's highly unstable!" "That's an order Lieutenant!" "Emergency booster engaged…" An alarm sounded and a computerized voice said, "Emergency Booster has failed…continued use is not recommended."

"Engaging emergency shut off," First Officer Marlene replied. "Blast," Captain Skipper shouted, "try the emergency thrusters!" There were two massive explosions. "What was that!" "That was the emergency thrusters," Lieutenant Kowalski replied. "Try the emergency ion drive!" Captain Skipper shouted. There was another Explosion, "Warning! Warning! Engineering deck damage critical please send in the chief engineer!" "The chief engineer!" Captain skipper said. "the first causality of the dalek attack," Lieutenant Kowalski said. "Is the shuttle still docked!" Captain Skipper said. "Yes it is still below us!" "Can we remotely access it's drive engines?" "Yes," Lieutenant Kowalski said, "I just need to…"

Another Explosion rocked the ship and a smaller ship could be send floating out into space. "And their goes our last hope," Lieutenant Kowalski replied. "Any more brilliant ideas?" Captain Skipper said. "Well there is the proton engine," Officer Marlene replied, "the absolute last resort…" "okay then fire up the proton engine!" Captain Skipper replied. Suddenly the ship lurged forward and was underway. "We're back in…" A explosion rocked the ship as an asteroid slammed into the ship. "No! No! NO!" Captain skipper shouted. A second explosion rocked the ship and the then control panel died followed by the lights. The bridge was dimly lighted by emergency lights and an alarm blasted thru the ship.

"That asteroid took out the main generator!" Lieutenant Kowalski shouted, "The entire engineering deck has been automatically sealed off. The ship is repressurizing as we speak." "Blast and we're out of options," Captain skipper said. But then he turned his attention to us, "Unless you guy have any." "We need to get into those escape pods," Kowalski said, "It's the only way!" "Have you gone completely mad," I said, "look outside at the asteroid belt…those pod wouldn't last one minute out there!" "Yes," Lieutenant Kowalski, "That's true but I rather take my chances in the small escape pod then a battered starship with no engines!"

"Lieutenant Kowalski is right," Captain Skipper said, "a ship with no engine doesn't last long in the asteroid belt." "Orders captain?" "We are abandoning ship," Captain Skipper said, "we stand a much better chance away from this ship." "Okay then let's move!" lieutenant Kowalski said, "Wait…the new causality report is in...2 more dead." "lieutenant we don't have time to give them proper space burials…so a moment of silence to honor our fallen." After a few moments orders started to pour out again. "Shields on maxium power turn off all unnessary systems aside from Life support and emergency lighting! I do not want this ship to get hit while we're trying launch escape pods! The rest of you try and get some sleep we leaving this ship for good at…when do our life support finally give out?" "10:30 A.M…" "…at 8:00 A.M!" "Mr. Rico begin the escape pod procedure!" "I have a bad…" "Don't you dare jinx us," I snapped. "You got your orders…Now move!" Captain Skipper shouted, "and you four start the packing of the escape pods…only pack the essentials everything else leave behind! I want those pods ready for depature tomorrow!" "Yes captain!"

(end of chapter four)


	5. Chapter Five: Dr Bottlenose attacks

August 8th 5026

7:30 A.M. Eastern Standard time

(Kowalski's POV)

We were all waiting in the Hanger the four Escape Pods ready for launch. 34 crewmembers plus the four of us were standing around in the "waiting area" 12 crewmembers were armed and would serve as the guards until the last person boarded. And then they would hop onto the escape closest to us and get off the ship with the rest of us. The scheduled launch wasn't for another half hour and since most of us didn't have breakfast…breakfast was served.

Time went by quickly and after a few moments Captain Skipper gave the order to begin loading. The 12 crewmembers who were assigned to protect us stood guard as crew started to load the last of the Essential supplies. The doors to the escape pods opened and Captain Skipper started to assign people to the escape pods. "First officer Marlene your in charge of escape pod 2!" "I'm in charge of escape pod one!" "Private first class Private! your in charge of escape pod 3!" "Relief captain Roger! Your in charge of escape pod four!" The rest of the crew were assigned to their pods. "The crew in charge of each pod will board last," Captain Skipper said, "Followed by the guards! Wait until all escape pods our boarded before launching…unless I order otherwise! Or you personally believe the situation requires immeditate launch."

After he let that set in he announced, "Escape pod Four now boarding!" I checked the portal opener and turned to Skipper who solemnly nodded. "You four your going into escape pod one with me," Captain skipper whispered. "Understood," Skipper said hiding the fact that we were about to leave the universe once escape pod one was done loading. "Escape pod three now boarding!" We watched as Escape pod three was quickly boarded. "Escape Pod Two Now boarding!" Escape Pod two was boarded with same military precison as the other two. "Escape pod one now…." The captains words were cut off as the doors to the hangers exploded. Escape Pod four doors were still open and the crewmember quickly boarded escape pod three. A proton blast hit the now empty escape pod four destroying it.

"Get into escape pod four!" Captain skipper shouted jumping into the pod. From inside Captain Skipper shouted, "Go! Go! Go!" "We'll hold them off!" Skipper shouted, "Just save yourselves!" "Ah…you have your universe to get back to," Captain Skipper said. "Not before we get you guys safetly off this ship!" We got into defense position and rico readied his rocket launcher. I cocked my plasma blaster while Skipper readied the fourbarrel rocket launcher. Private readied the crossbow as Escape pods One, Two, and Three exited the hanger. And we found ourselves alone in the hanger as Dr. Bottlenose made his entrance.

The proton pack was still on his back but the two weapons strapped to his flippers were also gone. The helmet he wore when we last met was gone and a device with a readout screen that showed the currently time down to the second along with the year was mounted to his control panel. A telltale glow revealed that his segway was still powered by the medusa serum. The eyes of a wall-e was mounted on the front of the segway like a trophy. A flux capacitor was hooked up to both the strange timepiece on his control panel and his universe hopper. A few robotic "doc oct" arms were mounted to the back of the proton pack giving Dr. Bottlenose a menacing appearance.

But Skipper's eyes seem to go start to the weapon in our enemy's flippers. It was big and gigantic and hard to miss but still. "What is that!" I said. "I don't know…all I knew…it's powerful!" I quickly recognized it as a cyberman gun like the one I glanced in the black archive. (when was I in the black archive you say…I don't remember). Skipper looked at the cyber-gun and fired destroying it completely!" "Why you little…" "Self-destruct activated!" a computer voice said. with that he aimed a gun at the portrol opener and fired destroying it completely. "Hey!" I shouted. "Your leader destroyed my weapon…so I destroyed something of yours! Fair is fair!" "Now as much as I want to finish you off here and now…sadly I must leave before this place explodes!" with that he teleported away leaving us on the starship antartica.

"Kowalski Status report?" Skipper said. "The Portal Opener is destroyed," I said, "but luckly the space-time teleport is still operational!" "What?" Skipper said, "but you said…" "That was the Jurassic Park Universe," I said. "Excellent," Skipper said, "do you managed to get a trace on Dr. Bottlenose's place in the multiverse?" "Yes," I said, "but we have more pressing matters to attend to…" "like what?" Skipper said. "Like I don't know…Kai, or the beast of vengeance, or maker or widows, or the master of pain...whatever he calls himself!" "The Dream Destroyer?" Skipper said. "Whatever! I don't care if he calls himself Dave…he has to be stopped!" I said. "Options," I said. "We go back to our universe and stop this guy!" "I like the way you think!" Skipper said. I activated the space time teleport and set it to Prime Universe, Earth, North America, United states, New York City, The Central Park Zoo, August 8th 2016. I then pushed the button exactly one second before the Starship Antartica was no more.

Meanwhile in the depth of space Escape Pods Two and three and drifted away from Escape Pod One. From a window on Escape Pod One Captain Skipper saluted as the starship antartica silently exploded. Once the last of the wreakage drifted away he made one final recording as Captain, "Mayday! Mayday! Mayday! The Starship Antartica is currently destroyed shattered across the asteroid belt. We currently have about a week of air in our escape pod. Escape Pod Two And Three are drifting towards mars and Escape Pod Four has been lost. The flight recorder and black box are currently lost in the depths of space."

The End


	6. this is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One(Back in Action)**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

* * *

 **Part Two(Return of The Puffin)**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two 

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special) 

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion 

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

* * *

 **Part Three(The Most Dangerous Time of the Year)**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the Golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across Time and Space part one

The Oncoming storm (War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords (War across time and Space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Dalek

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

* * *

 **Part Four(The Ultimate Adventures)**

The Newer Adventures

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Bonus stuff

Kowalski's inventions

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

* * *

 **Part Five(Summer of Adventure)**

Penguin Days of Summer part one 

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of the Nanite-Daleks

the Return of the Amarillo Kid (one-shot)

Across the multiverse 

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two 

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

* * *

 **Part Six(The Rise, the Fall, and the Return)**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs. Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall 

Victory of the Puffin

The three betrayals

The defeat

The Return

Kowalski: escape from seaville(One-shot)

Private: Escape from Hoboken Zoo(one-shot)

Rico: The great Xscape(one-shot)

Skipper: Denmark(One Shot)

Operation: fighting back

conclusion

Prelude: The Night of the Penguins

The Day of The Penguins(Special)

Extra: Holiday one shots

Halloween 2015

Christmas 2015

countdown to 2016

* * *

 **Part Seven(WWIII)**

The Final DreamWorks War

The Beginning

Monsters vs. Daleks III

Battle of Europe

Back to the valley of peace

the last battle

Kai's revenge

Aftermath(one shot)

WWIII

Defcon One(one shot)

Defcon Red(one shot)

Escalation

World War Dalek

Part one: Judgment of the Daleks

Part Two: Fury of the Daleks

Part Three: Daleks no more(probably)

* * *

 **Part Eight(Summer of Adventure 2016)**

More Penguin Days of Summer

So you think you're the elitist of the elite

escape from Komodo

From denmark with revenge

Attack of Professor Blowhole

Endangerous species 2(special)

The day of the peacocks

Wrath of the peacock(three part special)

The Return of the Peacock

The Fury of Lord Shen

The Demise of Lord Shen

More Penguin Days of summer part two

Revenge of the phoenix

Battle of July 4th

The revenge of Mr. Chew

The return of the fishcakes

Caught in the act

Agent Declassified

Conclusion

THE RETURN OF THE SKORCA

 **Part Nine(across the multiverse II)**

Kowalski's Guide to the Multiverse

Part one 

Team penguin under attack

Welcome to Jurassic Park?

Where no penguin has gone before

The New Dreamworks War 

The Dream Destroyer raises

Showdown in Madagascar

Battle of Gongmon City

Fires of Shanghai

Attack on North Wind

The Final Showdown

Part two

Dr. Bottlenose Vs. Dr. Blowhole

Space Penguins

Penguins assemble!

Will the real team penguin please stand up?

Conclusion

Battle of the Multiverse

 **Part Ten(the holidays)**

Halloween terror

Thanksgiving of Doom

A very Penguin Christmas

Gift of the cybermen

Dalek Invasion of Macy's

There is no such thing as Julianary!

Operation: Snowday

The Battle of Christmas Eve

Operation: loose ends

Conclusion 

Countdown: 2017

 **Alternate version series**

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

Madagascar 3 alternate version

Madly Madagascar Alternate version

Madagascar Escape to Africa Alternate Version


End file.
